Newfound Love (Sting Eucliffe x Reader)
by Sekata
Summary: Gray just dumped you (or you dumped him) because you two grew distant from each other. But there is a kindhearted Lightdragon that may comfort you :) Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters and I don't own you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Now here is the beta'd version :)**_  
><em><strong>Also though it turns into Sting Eucliffe x Reader, there is a bit angst!Gray Fullbuster x Reader at start, to make the Reader heartbroken. Just to warn ya!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh and Warning: There are little spoilers for the latest Anime Arc and Episodes <strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

The fight against the seven dragons and their hatchlings was one of the toughest challenges that had to be completed by a guild.

But by joining forces, they succeeded to preserve Fiore before its complete annihilation. It was not only an ultimate battle for survival, because new friendships were made.

Once considered as enemies in the Grand Magic Games, the members of Sabertooth stood side by side with the Fairy Tail members, to eliminate the threat.

To express his deepest gratitude and to celebrate the completion of the Grand Magic Games, the king of Fiore, Toma É Fiore, decided to organize a grand ball. This way he was able to gather all heroes from the battle, to thank them personally and also this was a good opportunity for the once foe guilds, to toast for their new friendships. Everything could be so beautiful now that the world is peaceful again.

At first glance, anyway.

You noticed a change in your boyfriend's behavior for a long time. Your boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, rarely smiled anymore. When he spoke, his voice was emotionless except for coldness and unfriendly stuttering.

Also he seemed to kept distance from everyone in the guild, especially you and that worried you. Because you weren't able to get close to him anymore. You couldn't even made out what he was thinking. That scared you the most.

You searched for advice from Makarov, the guildmaster, but even he was was unsure of Gray's behavior recently, even if he noticed his changes. Mirajane wasn't a help either; she only smiled sweetly and said: "He's only stressed. Hang on there, it will be fine. Give him time, it happens a lot". Well she wasn't wrong at all, but still the time went by and you got the feeling to lose him with every passing day more.

On the evening, right before the ball starts, you and the other girls made quick last preparations with make-up, hairstyles and outfit. Even the princess, Hisue, was present. She didn't looked happy either, because she awaits punishment from her father for took action against his orders.

On the other side, Millianna seemed sad too and looked to the ground. Lucy noticed that thick atmosphere and sighed, as she saw three of her friends mentally away. Hisue was nervous and dropped several things down she wanted to use. Millianna was sighing heavily every now and then as you sat near the window and gazed into the moonlight.

"Guys... What's the big deal with your sad faces? Today we want to celebrate and hey... How many times do we have the opportunity to eat and dance in the royal palace? So drop your upset faces and just smile! Right Erza? ", Lucy said and turned to the redheaded Titania beside her, who was currently pinning her hair up.

"Lucy is right. Nobody knows how long we will able to have fun until the next danger. So just try to have fun and enjoy the evening.", Erza smiled. Millianna, Hisue and you looked up and forced a unison fake smile, while you nodded.

During the ball there were many people laughing and clink glasses. Even the dance floor was full and you couldn't walk at least one metre without crashing into somebody else. You hoped you could use a dance or something to get closer to Gray again. So you searched him between all the guests. When you found him, you were not surprised that he was with Juvia. From a distance you overheard them.

"Gray-sama, I have changed! I am not the same anymore! But my feelings haven't changed... I love you!" , she screamed and were about to jump him, but he dodged her. Turning his back to the water mage he sighed. "No thank you. I changed too, and if anything pissed me off, I say so truly and directly." You froze at the coldness in his voice. It sent a cold shiver down your spine, as Juvia bumped into you and muttered a teary apologize, before the headed towards Lyon and his comrades.

"Gray... that was cruel. Juvia's behavior isn't new at all. But you were never that cold and gruff to her.", you said as you approached him. Gray looked at you with a cold glance in his eyes, you stopped in your tracks and froze.

"You should be thankful, that I refuse her without beating around the bush. Weren't you mad or jealous every time she clung onto me?", he asked. His stern voice let your guard break and you averted your gaze. "I… I wasn't mad, because I trust you... But... Gray, that isn't you anymore...", you mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who do you expect me I should be?", he asked uninterested. You bit your lip, before you inhaled deeply and put your guts together. You were determined to speak with him now about the things you wanted to talk since weeks.

"Gray, you've changed a lot. You stopped smiling and your mood isn't the best either. It seems that you have hardened your heart against your friends... Against me... When I hug you, you just stand there doing nothing. When I look into your eyes then, they seem empty, as if you don't be aware of what's happening right now. You keep distance from me with every passing day. And this distance is causing us to get further and further away from each other. I don't know what I have to do to make you happy again!"

Gray remained silent. You thought he was thinking about how to respond. After a short silence he sighed. "You can't expect me to be happy and lovey-dovey all the damn time. To say the truth, sometimes you are just too clingy and I feel pressured. It's more frustrating than being stalked by Juvia."

Those words hit you like a knife that aimed your heart. He spoke without grimacing and his cold glare made you uneasy. "B-But... If I trouble you that much, why are we still together?", you asked, but you were afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know."

"You... Don't know? Don't you love me?", you plainly asked. Gray sighed. "See, that's what I mean. You keep asking and that's tiresome. I just don't know why you keep bugging."

"Gray, please. Just answer this question. After that I'll stop bugging you. Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

That answer was enough. You bit your lip to suppress the tears that wanted to stream down your face. Then you turned away from him. "I see. So I guess our relationship is over now.", you muttered. "If you say so."

You shook your head sadly, before you went to the other side of the hall and sat on a chair. Whilst the other guests enjoyed themselves and partied, you looked at your lap and tried to hold back your tears. Gray seemed pretty unaffected by the fact you just dumped him. Why was he so cruel?

The only thing that prevented you from breaking down was a sentence you heard from someone:

"Rather end the terror, than terror without ending" (Sounds weird, it's a german phrase I guess)

You laughed bitterly at that. That someone who said that, may had never experienced such a feeling you were feeling now.

_**Poor Reader-chan :( How is she supposed to have fun on this party tonight after this? Try to find out in the next chapter :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

While you sat alone, a certain blond White Dragon was searching for Natsu. „Hey Natsu-san, let's drink together!", Sting sang in joyful anticipation as he approached someone. This someone turned around from the feast and Sting stopped in his tracks. It was Gajeel.

„Stop yelling. Salamander isn't here.", Gajeel grunted nonchalant before he continued to eat. Stings smile turned into a disappoint frown. „What? I thought we could drink a toast to our friendship.", he sulked a bit.

Gajeel turned around again, fully ignoring Sting. As he put some food in his mouth, he felt a hand on his shoulder. „Then let's have a drink instead! Come on, Gajeel-san!", Sting grinned.

Gajeel grimaced and sighed. „You are disrespectful, you know that?", Gajeel growled, but accepted to drink something with him.

Sting continued with this and searched for almost every new friend he made during the last battle. His comrades noticed his vigorous changes in his behavior. Rufus stood by Orga and smiled. „He actually seems cheerful.", Orga spoke.

„I have no memory of Sting being like this.", Rufus nodded, still smiling.

After Sting got what he wanted from everyone, he still looked around. Even it was now his third orangejuice bottle, he still hadn't enough. „Sting-kun, I believe to drank with everyone here.", Lector said. He and Frosch were with him most of the time.

„Boring and I still didn't found Natsu yet.", Sting sighed. But then his gaze fell on you. „Isn't that...", he whispered and jogged to you with a huge grin.

Your gaze was still on your lap and so you didn't noticed a presence before you, until you felt a glass being pushed against your cheek.

A bit startled you looked up and blinked. Sting smiled cutely and looked into your [e/c] orbs. „Do you want to touch glasses with me?", he asked kindly. You remained silent for a moment. Rather you would prefer being alone right now.

„I am not thirsty.", you murmured, still fighting back any new tears. Sting frowned slightly, but then he saw your tearstrained face. „Y..You alright?", he asked and took a seat beside you.

„Haven't you gotten anything from the good food?", Lector asked, while Frosch cuddled against your stomach. You smiled weakly and put your hands around the two exeeds. „Yeah, it's pretty hard to fight off all the dragonslayers from the food.", you said, tried to play with him.

But it seems that Sting bought your story, because he stood up. „I'll fight for your food! What do you like to have?", he asked with a wide smile. You blinked, before you chuckled a bit. „No, no, that was only a joke. Sit down please.", you smiled.

Sting tilted his head after he sat back again. „Lovesickness?", he suddenly asked. A cold shiver ran down your spine as you looked at him. „So.. it's noticeable?", you asked and Sting nodded. He placed the bottle and his glass onto the ground and leaned back in his chair. „Yukino had enough women magazines placed everywhere in the guild a while ago. Besides.. Everyone can see that you have a broken heart. Wanna talk about?", he offered.

You just sat there for a moment, completely speechless from his kindness. You didn't even know each other very good and most of the time you knew him as cocky and arrogant bastard. It was amazing, how he changed, but somehow he was pretty adorable right now.

„Well, today a relationship came to an end. I believed this relationship would last forever, but.. I was totally wrong.", you said as you pointed at Gray who was talking to Wendy. Sting followed with his gaze your motion and scratched his neck. „The ice-make mage was your boyfriend? Man, how stupid can someone be, to let go of such a beautiful girl.", he said quiet, but you still heard him.

His sentence caused you to blush and you looked to the side. „Y..You don't have to make fun of me, that's not funny.", you whispered.

A moment of silence came over both of you, before you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. You turned to look at his smiling face. „I was serious. He has to be crazy.", Sting nodded. „Fro thinks so soo!", Frosch exclaimed happily while hugging your form. You smiled and pattet Frosch's head. „That's sweet, thank you.", you smiled.

Sting lowered his arm and took again his glass. „How does it look like now? Are you going to drink with me?", he grinned lightly. You chuckled and closed your eyes. „Alright. Let's drink a toast to a single life!", you said and took the other glass.

He poured the juice in your glass first and afterwards in this, before you touched glasses and drank. You were grateful, that Sting and the Exeeds were here to comfort you. They had success and you felt a bit better now.

While you drank remained a comfortable silence, until you placed the empty glass to the ground again. „Hey, [Name]-chan?" You turned to him, as he stood up and bent slightly before you. „Do you want to dance with me?", he smiled softly at you and stretched out his hand.

You lost yourself for a moment in his soft gaze. „A..Ano..", you stuttered out. Lector jumped from your lap and landed on Stings shoulder. „Don't do this! Sting-kun is a horrible dancer! He's gonna tread on your foot every now and then! Besides he is as clumsy as walrus on glazed frost!", Lector explained laughing.

Sting sulked cutely and looked with a slight blush away. „That's not true!", he mumbled.

You simply stood up and remained silent, before you burst out into laughter, You even had to place your hand before your mouth to muffle the laughter. „Finally you laugh! Fro is happy!", Frosch cheered and hugged your leg. „Indeed. And may I say, that a smile looks much more beautiful on you than a sad face.", Sting winked at you.

You smiled and took his hand. „Then let's see if you really are clumsy.", you chuckled and Sting grinned wide, before he led you to the dancefloor.

Maybe the day wasn't so bad as you thought~

_**That was cute :) I hope Gray doesn't get jealous when he sees you with Sting xD  
>prepare for the next chapter :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is Chapter 3! And I thank my dear cytez-kaimee for beta reading :)**_

"Rogue!" Frosch shouted excitedly and ran to his partner.

Rogue smiled and leaned down so that the small Exceed could jump into his arms. "Have you had a good time with Sting and Lector?" the black-haired mage asked and stroked Frosch's head.

"Fro had a lot of fun!" it said (Since the gender is not specified, but I think Frosch's female!) and cuddled against Rogue's chest. Rogue smiled and looked around. "And where is Sting?" he asked.

"On the dance floor!" Lector answered for Frosch as he came running to Rogue. The Shadow Dragon Slayer blinked in surprise. "Sting's dancing? What in the world happened to him?"

The two Exceeds chuckled and pointed to the dance floor. "This girl.." Rogue mumbled and then laughed, before shaking his head and looked around for something to eat. Even he was pleasantly surprised by the change of the White Dragon Slayer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-In the meantime on the dance floor. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sting pulled you close to his body. One hand gently held your hip, while the other held your hand. Your free hand was on his shoulder. You both looked into each other's eyes, while Sting led you through the hall with elegance..

"Well? Do you still think I would be clumsy?" he asked quietly. You smiled and closed your eyes briefly.

"I never said that you were clumsy. But the question I still have to answer with yes. Have you forgotten that you had previously jostled Gajeel , who has fallen into the cake tower and the whole mess landed on the princess?" you reminded him with a mischief grin.

Sting's nose turned red as he cleared his throat and looked away. "T..That was not my fault. I was distracted." he mumbled barely audible. "Distracted? Because of what?" you asked curiously.

"By your charming [e/c] ... eyes~"

"Oy, I see you've got me replaced pretty quickly." a cold voice interrupted him. You froze in your tracks and turned to Gray, who danced with Wendy next to you.

"Gray.." you murmured in a slightly hurt voice. Sting growled low and pulled you behind him so that you were protected from Gray's sight and Sting had his back to the ice mage.

"First, she's not your property, so she can do whatever she want. Secondly, I do not know how is that your business anymore. And third .. " Sting paused because he ran out of arguments.

"Third, we're just friends who enjoy a little party here. Or are you dating Wendy? you spoke coldly. Gray sighed and Wendy looked to you apologetically.

"I need some fresh air, the icy breath of ignorance is too much for me." you said and pulled away from Sting before you went to the balcony.

From there you could see the stars and were alone a bit to sort your thoughts. Sting scratched his neck and glared annoyed at Gray.

"What is your problem? Should she just sit in the corner and cry the whole night?"

Gray did not respond to Sting's question and went to get something to drink.

"Man, he's much colder than his magic. " Sting sighed before he dropped back into a chair.

"Oh? What's the big deal with that face? I 've been told that you are running around like a second Natsu version and infect every single person of your good mood and now you are sitting here with a angry pout?" an amused voice was heard beside Sting.

"Leave me alone, Rogue." Sting sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Rogue smiled and Frosch hopped beside Lector.

"Where is [Name]?" the green Exceed asked.

Lector grinned. "The cake tower is gone. I bet you had thrown [Name] directly into the cakes and she got mad and slapped you and that's why you sulk now."

Rogue laughed softly as Sting muttered incomprehensible things.

"No, Gray had made her uncomfortable again and she went to the balcony. This guy screwed up the beautiful atmosphere." Sting sighed desperately.

Rogue blinked before he put his hand under his chin and pondered briefly.

"Sting ? Have you fallen for her?" he asked simply.

Sting's cheeks turned red as he blushed madly. He stood up and waved frantically with his hands. "No! No, not at all ! It's just totally rude to treat a woman like that, that's all." he muttered and avoided Rogue's gaze.

Rogue shook his head in amusement and turned towards the balcony.

"It is winter and it's pretty cold. If she is outside for long, she'll catch a cold." the Shadow Dragon Slayer commented. Sting looked to the balcony and then back to his grinning partner.

"Fuck this shit..." he grumbled before he ran straight to the balcony.

From a distance, he heard two high pitched voices: "Sting likes [Name]~" but he ignored them and entered the balcony that was located at the edge of the ballroom.

Your hands rested on the railing that was already covered with a fine layer of snow. You looked directly into the sky and remained motionless.

"Don't you feel cold?" Sting asked as he joined you and stood by your side. You did not even look at him, before you lowered your head and smiled weakly.

"Not colder than my heart, so it doesn't bother me." you answered him.

Sting sighed before he scratched his neck. He silently watched you preventing himself from saying more inappropriate stuff. Your [s/c] skin was pale from the cold and you already trembled. Nevertheless, you remained outside.

Another sigh escaped Sting's lips before he took off his blazer.

"Stubbornness doesn't make you immune to the weather." he said in a gentle voice and put his blazer around your shoulders. You looked up at him and snuggled into the warm garment. His scent surrounded your senses and you had to sigh contently.

"Unfortunately, no. But thank you." you said softly. Sting smiled slightly and also looked at the stars.

"You know. Time may not heal all wounds, but it helps you to see things that cover these wounds. Forget Gray, he has no idea what he had and if he says even one bad word about you, I'll beat him up!"

Sting's words made you blush.

"Sting.. Why do you say all those things?" you asked as you leaned subconsciously against him.

Sting chuckled and put his hand on your head.

"Because they are true." he said before he realized you just put your head on his shoulder with closed eyes. However, you opened them again quickly and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry..." you muttered sheepishly.

Sting chuckled again and took your hand. "I'll walk you home."

Since he left no room for discussion, Sting accompanied you to your apartment.

After you arrived at your door , you turned to him.

"I do not know what to say. Thank you for everything today." you smiled and Sting blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"You're welcome. The evening was really nice. Take care of yourself and stop waste your thoughts for this idiot." he said with a wink and turned to leave.

"Wait! What about your blazer? " you asked and Sting turned back to you.

"Oh.. Keep it. We'll hopefully see each other again soon." With these words, he leaned forward to kiss your forehead and slowly walked along the streets, with his hand raised and waving.

Your cheeks turned red and you watched him until he was gone.

"Sting.." you murmured and hold your hand to your left breast, where your heart was. It was racing. With a smile, you went into your apartment, surprised that in your stomach were butterflies, instead of the usual frustration cramps, you usually suffered when someone broke your heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter :) And might I add, I think it's by far the best I've ever written!**

Since the Grand Ball a few weeks have passed. In this time you thought about the things that happened and it happened quite a lot. Fortunately, only positives.

For once there is the relationship with Gray that had improved again during the time. You two had a long conversation and you can now look back into his eyes open and smiling and vice versa. But except for a deep friendship both of you feel nothing romantic for each other anymore.

But still, nobody in the guild could explain why you were still behaving like a schoolgirl in love. You left more often alone for guild missions and when you entered the building you sang softly to yourself and almost blurted with high spirits. Everyone simply realized this.

Of course you made a secret of the fact that you spent most of the time with Sting and Rogue, in which you co-sponsored each other with missions and the rest of the time you made vacation together in the Akane Resort or other recreational places.

Even if the Sabertooth guild and Fairy Tail were now allies, Makarov and Natsu don't like to see one of their family members spent more time with a foreign guild, as with the own. Even if they probably understand, when they would know the reason and you would be honest with your feelings.

Because you had fallen in love with Sabertooth 's guildmaster, Sting Eucliffe. Since that fateful evening you often found yourself in his company very often. You two laughed a lot, doing all sort of activities all together and a hug or a kiss on the cheek here and there were absolutely no rarity.

You thought for a long time, whether you should change guilds or not. Of course Fairy Tail still was the most important to you and Lucy and the others were indispensable friends for you. But you couldn't help that your inner longing called every second for a certain White Dragon Slayer.

One day you gathered all your courage and demanded an audience with Makarov. The older gentleman was sitting cross-legged on a table and drank a large glass of beer. Slightly tipsy and with reddish cheeks he waved to you and pointed to the seat in front of him. "What's bothering you, my child?" He asked. Based on your face he could tell you came to him with a serious matter.

"Master. With your permission I would like to leave the guild." you said and Makarov placed the beer glass beside him before he looked at you with wide eyes.

" ..You want to abandon Fairy Tail?" He asked incredulously.

You looked up and clasped your hands together in a pleading manner. "Don't take this the wrong way. I love Fairy Tail more than everything. You are my family and always will be. But.. but my heart .. It .."

Makarov extended his arm and held his finger on your lips, putting his index and middle finger over them. A warm smile graced his face.

"I know. Your heart longs for someone to whom you still cherish greater feelings. And let me guess. Sting Eucliffe, Guild Master of Sabertooth."

Your eyes widened in shock by his words. "H..How do you know?" You asked, trying not to stutter.

Makarov laughed and winked. "I'm not a Guild Master for nothing, am I? Moreover Happy had spied on you. The whole entire time."

...

"WHAT?" Your cheeks turned red and you looked at the door, which stood open, and your best friends were listening. "HAPPY!" you shouted, embarrassed.

The little blue Exceed grinned deviously, before he fled to Natsu's head. "I only did what Natsu has commanded." he defended himself.

"Hey, don't push anything on me! " Natsu grumbled and you blinked before Mirajane approached you to remove the guild symbol.

A sad smile was reflected on her lips. "We're going to miss you, [Name]-chan " She said. You smiled and put your arms around her.

"We're not seeing each other for the last time. This guild is a part of me and I will visit you very often." You reassured the former S-class mage.

"I hope so, otherwise I'll drag you myself back over my shoulder!" Natsu grinned and you laughed softly. Fairy Tail was really something special.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Short time skip -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As you made your way outside, just after you left the Guildhall, you heard a familiar voice call after you. "[Name]! Wait." It was Gray.

You turned questioningly to your ex-boyfriend. He approached you and scratched his neck. "I wanted to .. apologize again. I wasn't very fair to you and you have suffered from my mood swings." He said.

"Gray, I thought we'd clarified the past. I'm not angry anymore." You said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Gray looked at you and smiled slightly. "You look pretty happy ever since you started visiting him. He seems to make you feel pretty good." His words made your cheeks hot and you cleared your throat, trying not to blush.

"Oh well.." you said softly and looked away. Then you felt Gray take your hand from his shoulder and removing his cross necklace.

"Gray, what-" you began, but Gray had already put his necklace around your neck.

"So that you won't forget us in your new guild. I know with him you are in good hands and that calms me. But still you should have something that reminds you of us." He said with a wink.

"But Gray..I can't accept this. This necklace is your most prized treasure." You whispered.

Gray shook his head. "You were my most prized treasure. And I wouldn't trust this necklace with anyone but you. So good luck and if I can give you some advice.." Gray began and pinched you gently on your forehead.

"Don't be shy like with me. Be honest with him." You chuckled at his words and remembered that you had to live several months with your uncertainty, before you two eventually became a couple.

"Sure thing, thank you for everything. And take care of yourself and my family." With these words and a last long embrace, you started your journey to Sabertooth.

When you arrived at the guild, you hesitated. You took a deep breath, then you opened the gates, and all eyes fell on you.

"[Name]-chan!" Frosch shouted excitedly and jumped from Rogue's shoulder. She ran to you and you wasted no time to bend to your knees and let the little Exceed crush with your chest.

Although you were in love with Sting, Rogue and Frosch were very close friends of you and Frosch loved you almost as much as she loved Rogue and you loved her. Rogue smiled and stood up.

"This is a surprise. This is the first time that you come visit us in the guild." He said.

"I didn't come just to visit." you said smiling.

Rogue tilted his head slightly as you smiled and moved your shirt to show him the empty skin where your guild symbol was supposed to be. Since it was your left breast (Because you wanted the symbol be where your heart was to show your deepest feelings for Fairy Tail), Rogue cleared his throat and looked away blushing.

"Y..You've left Fairy Tail?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

"Hai! And I want to join Sabertooth, if that's okay." You replied, somewhat unsure and looked at Frosch, who had just fallen asleep in your arms

" 'If that's okay'? Sting will go ballistics with joy." Orga laughed, who was sitting with Rufus at the bar.

Rufus smiled and looked up. "The memories are clear, since you spend so much time together. Welcome to Sabertooth."

"Haha, thank you," you laughed, "but that is the decision of the Guild Master. Where's Sting?" You laid Frosch gently in Rogue's arms.

"In his office. He refuses to do the paperwork, and because the work accumulates naturally, we've got him locked up for 3 hours." said Rogue.

You held your hand over your mouth to you muffle your laughter as to not wake Frosch. This was so much like Sting.

"Poor Sting." You chuckled.

Rogue smiled and turned to the stairs. "I'll take you to him."

You followed the Shadow Dragon Slayer up the stairs. In front of a red door he stopped and looked for something in his pockets.

"Wow, I had expected that the door has been destroyed and Sting fled." You mused and Rogue laughed a little.

"We also thought about that. So Orga has placed an electrical barrier around the door. Even Sting doesn't dare to go past his barrier." Rogue explained.

"And how are we supposed to get past the door, when the barrier is there?" you asked as you tilted your head to the side.

Rogue grinned and pulled a Lacrima from his armor. "With this." He said simply, holding the crystal at the door. It absorbed the electricity and the door opened.

"Sting, do you have a moment?" Rogue asked as he entered the room. But what greeted you was an empty office and numerous documents that were scattered on the ground. Behind the desk was an open window; the drafts had inflicted the mess.

"Damn.." Rogue mumbled and you laughed out again. Sting was often the cause of your laughter and he made you feel incredibly good and happy.

Rogue ran to the window and looked out, even though he doubted he saw Sting there. But he was mistaken ...

The guild master of Sabertooth lay comfortably on a bathing island within the large pool that belonged to the guild. His feet hung casually into the water. He was wearing sunglasses and seemed to be asleep.

"Tell me that is just a joke.." Rogue said frustrated and facepalmed. You could not stop you from laughing. It took minutes until you calmed down and then left the building through the back entrance that led to the garden and pool.

Apparently Sting was sleeping, because he didn't greet you as you walked to the pool edge. You crossed your arms and thought about how you could get his attention. then you got an idea.

You found Lector and whispered something in his ear. The red Exceed grinned and spread his wings as he was flew over with a bucket filled with ice cubes towards the sleeping Sting.

"Haha!" Lector called out and tipped the bucket just above his partner. The cold cubes prompted Sting a scared jump and by the sudden movement he fell from the bathing island directly into the water.

He drove up , his sunglasses already somewhere at the bottom of the pool and he looked up at Lector. "Oi, what was that for?" He grumbled sleepily. Lector grinned and pointed to the side.

"You have a visitor!"

Sting looked at you and a broad smile graced his lips. "[NICKNAME]-CHAN!" You laughed and waved at him as he was already jumped out of the pool and pulled you into a bonecrushing hug.

Because he was so soaking wet, your clothes got drenched. "Sting.. can't breathe..." You gasped out and Sting grinned, letting go of you.

"What a nice surprise! What brings you in our guild?" He asked excitedly.

"Uhm..I would like to join Sabertooth." You said.

Sting literally beamed and tackled you again and the both of you fell into the pool. "That's great! Hey, then you are always here!" Sting laughed joyfully and you smiled as you hugged Sting tightly while you were floating in the pool.

"Yes, I am."

This is how your life as Sabertooth mage began.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5, please enjoy :)  
>btw I just thought if I should write a story for Rogue too, after I've finished this.<br>What do you think about? Feel free to leave a review to let me know :)**_

The time at Sabertooth was not so bad. Since Jiemma's death, much had changed. The members trusted each other and there was a similar atmosphere like at the Fairy Tail guild house. But this familiar aura caused you to be homesick and miss your old friends more.

You thought that if you stayed at Sabertooth, and you even had you own room (because in contrast to Fairy Tail all members live in the guild property. Sabertooth didn't have as many members as Fairy Tail, and if the number of members increase, they would either share the rooms or the guildhouse would be extended), you would spend much more time with Sting.

Unfortunately, you had other ideas about how it was like to be a Guild Master. You assumed that it was like with Makarov , that he should report to the Magical Council occasionally and otherwise can spend all the time with the members.

You couldn't be more wrong. Because Sabertooth seemed to have a lot more work than it looked. And you had the suspicion that at Fairy Tail other people took care of the paperwork for Makarov, since he were rarely sober. Laxus and Mirajane were probably be those helpers, you guessed.

Of course you volunteered to help him, but Sting always refused because he didn't want to burden you.

You sighed as you sat in your room, which you shared with Yukino. The Celestial mage was reading a magazine on her bed and didn't noticed her roommate at first. But at some point the blue-haired woman had enough from the constant sighing from you.

"[Name]-chan, I appreciate your presence very much, but would you please stop sighing? Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Yukino asked and sat up. You scratched your neck and fell back onto your bed.

"Sumimasen, Yukino-chan. It's just that I imagined this life differently. Sabertooth hardly celebrate, all members do their thing and Sting is rarely seen."

Yukino giggled before she got up and sat down beside you.

"You are used to life being different, of course, you are from Fairy Tail. But you have to remember that Sabertooth has just learned about friendship and trust. Most of them just need time to get used to this and Sting-kun must do a lot of work since Jiemma-san never cared for that. When this phase is over, it will be different here." Yukino tried to encourage you.

You smiled weakly and sat up. "But it's so boring... Hey, let's go on a mission!"

"Sorry, but I have to pass. Rogue and I just got back from a serious mission and my Celestial Spirits have still recover." Yukino refused.

"Oh. I see." You sighed and stood up before you left the room. As you ran down the hallway, you noticed the current date.

'I almost forgot.. It's my birthday today.. If I were in Fairy Tail, they would've had me strangled with hugs already. I guess no one here is interested in those kinds of celebrations. Besides I still am new for the most of them...' you thought and kept walking with your head low.

"[Name]-chan?" you suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Lector? How is it that you're not with Sting?" you asked, perplexed, as you saw the red Exceed sulking in the corner.

"Sting-kun sent me away. He said I would keep him from work." Lector sighed and his cat ears hung down sadly.

"Oh.."

You leaned towards the red Exceed and lifted him in your arms. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it in that way. Hey, we should ask him if he wants to go out tonight with us. Today is a special day," you said then.

Lector nodded and you smiled before you ran to Sting's office. You knocked and waited for a "Come in. ", which sounded pretty stressed.

Once you stepped inside, Sting smiled at you with a tired smile. Two large piles of papers on either side of his desk were beside him.

"I don't want to interrupt you from your work for long. I just wanted to ask if you want to go for a little walk after work with us. We could go to the park and then somewhere to eat. You know, there is something to celebrate." You explained, full of hope.

Sting smiled at you before he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "That sounds wonderful. But I can't promise anything. I'm trying to just finish this stuff and after that we can go out." Sting smiled, while you rejoiced inwardly that you could spend an evening with him again.

"I'll pick you up from your room." were his last words before you left, so he can finish his work and in the meantime got dressed with Yukino's advice. You wore a [f/c] cocktail dress with black ribbons and your hair was elegantly placed over your shoulder with a gold hairpin, which was decorated with a small dragon.

Now all you had to do is wait!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours passed and Yukino was asleep in her bed. Lector was in your bed and was curled up on the pillow. You looked depressed at the clock, it was already almost 11:00 pm.

Definitely too late for the restaurant.

In your hand you held a little card signed by all your Fairy Tail friends with congratulations. Happy had flown with a large gift of all the whole way to Sabertooth to surprise you.

Another hour passed and there was still no Sting to pick you up. So you decided to look if he was still at work. Already tired and frustrated, you ran again to his office. But instead of entering, you listened at the door to see if he was still there.

Apparently he was because you heard the crack of a chair, occasional and exasperated growls and the light dimmed slightly on the small gap between the door and the floor.

"Sting.." you murmured, leaning with your back against the door. It was several moments before you slumped down at the wall and the pulled your legs close to your body. You wanted to wait for him, even if you had to sit there all night.

It took about 2 hours before you got caught up by the tiredness and fell asleep.

Sting groaned liberating, as he put the last paper from his "to-do" pile to the "Done" pile. He stretched tiredly and then looked at the clock.

'WHAT?! 02:12 am?! Damn..she's going to kill me!' Sting thought and slapped his hand over his head. He had totally forget the appointment with you.

"Damn.. I hope [Name]'s not mad. I didn't even ask her the reason for why she wanted to celebrate.." he muttered exhausted and staggered to the door.

Who thought that an S-class job was already tiring of the times, those should handle these damn applications in the chord. THAT was really tiring.

Sting opened the door and saw a shadow squat in front of him. He swallowed as he realized who it was.

"She was waiting for me the whole time? That must have been at least 8 hours or more.." he muttered, and bent down in front of you. As he brushed your hair out of your face, he noticed your eyes were closed and your quiet breathing.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to stand you up." He whispered and breathed a gentle kiss on your forehead. When he leaned back, he noticed a card next to you. In your sleep it must be fallen from your hand. Sting picked up the card and read what your friends had written.

- Oi, you're a year older now. Don't you dare not visit us today! -Natsu

- I wish you all the best for your birthday, [Name]-chan! I wish we could celebrate with you.. -Lucy

-Happy Birthday, little one. I hope your new guild honors this day, just like we do! -Gray

-Greetings for your big day. You were one of the few normal one of these freaks. -Gajeel

-Girl, come back now. The others keep on whining and its damn annoying! Ps: Happy Birthday -Laxus

-Happy Birthday, [Name]. I hope you're as happy there as you were here. -Erza

Sting's look was just shocked , before he looked at your sleeping form again. "Why didn't you just say something? I'd have left everything standing to celebrate with you.."he sighed before he picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room. After he laid you in your bed and covered the blanks over you, he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He whispered and wanted to leave just before something grabbed his hand.

" Don't leave me.. Sting.. " you whispered and pulled tightly on Sting's hand, so that he fell beside you on the bed. His eyes were slightly widened and his cheeks reddened when he saw your half-open eyes, that slightly shined from the tears that just ran down your cheeks.

"[Name]-chan.." Sting breathed and wiped your tears gently with his index finger. "I'm sorry I didn't know that.." he wanted to say, as you shook your head.

"It's okay. I understand that your work comes first. But.. can we at least spend the night together?" you asked and Stings cheeks turned even redder as before he smiled and nodded.

"Of course.. Happy Birthday." He said as he put his arms around your waist and rested his head on top of yours. You smiled and buried your head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you. You are my most beautiful gift." You whispered, before you both fell asleep.

In the morning Rogue searched all the rooms for Sting. The Magic Council wanted to see him because of the reports and so he had to find him. He met Yukino, who staggered out of her room a bit stiffly with slightly red cheeks.

"Yukino-chan, have you seen Sting?" Rogue asked and Yukino's cheeks turned even redder as she pointed to the open door of her room. Rogue blinked and ran past her. When he looked into the room, he stopped and his eyes widened slightly. But then he simply smiled at the sight.

Sting was snuggled close to you. Both of you had a happy smile on your lips and your legs were tangled together. The blankets laid on the floor with Lector curled up in it.

Sting's head lay on your breasts and his arms were wrapped tightly around your hips. You held his shoulders and both of you made no move to get up as the two of you continued sleeping.

"I suppose the Magic Council will have to wait." Rogue chuckled and closed the door again.

Your birthday might have been different from what you thought or expected, but you regretted nothing of your decision to join Sabertooth, not for a single second.


	6. Chapter 6

Around lunchtime Sting awoke and realized that he was not in his room. The White Dragon Slayer blinked perplexed, before he remembered what had happened last night. He saw, that you laid in his arms and snuggled closer to him as you felt his movement. Sting smiled and rested his head on top yours. It was just too nice to stand up.

"Uhm .. Master?" He heard a timid voice at the door. Sting looked up without moving too much and sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys. It's still Sting. What's up Yukino?" He asked the blue haired mage at the door, while his fingers slid gently through your hair.

He enjoyed to feel your strands on his fingers. The tickling on his skin from your silky [h/c] hair sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Sting-sama. It's just .. Rogue was looking for you. The Magic Council wants to see you." Yukino said, her gaze always turned to the side. It was embarrassing for her to see you cuddled up together in nothing but underwear.

Sting sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Tell them that they can get stuffed." He murmured sleepily and closed his eyes again.

"I.. I can't do that! We must not upset the Magic Council. Please Sting-sama." Yukino's voice was pleading.

Sting grumbled incoherently, before he gently pushed you from him and stood up.

"I don't fucking care for them. But it's probably better to make good with them." he grumbled and searched for his pants.

"A..Ano.." Yukino stammered, pointing to the garments he was looking. "I'm off to the Council. When she wakes up, apologize for me, yeah?" Sting smiled before he walked out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Some time later you awoke and noticed, that you were alone in your bed.

"Oh.. Maybe it was just a dream." you muttered disappointed and sat up.

"Finally awake?" You heard the amused voice from Yukino.

"Uhm, I only got to bed very late last night." You said and Yukino giggled before she turned to the window with red cheeks.

"I can imagine. How was it?"

You blinked, perplexed. "What do you mean by that?"

Yukino turned even redder. "W..With Sting-sama. Y..You slept together half naked.. And I know that you like him very much.. The position you were in seemed very intimate too. And I wonder if anything happened.." Yukino muttered and was getting quieter with every word until she could barely be heard.

Your cheeks turned tomato red and you held your hands to your face in embarrassment. "It wasn't a dream.. but we haven't done anything! W..We were only slept together- stop no, that sounds wrong..! We just laid side by side." You stammered out and Yukino had already hold her nose, so that the blood didn't drip onto the floor. That poor thing was to make pretty easily embarrassed, since she was once forced to undress in front of the entire guild.

"A..Anyway, that is none of my business!" Yukino said and left the room to visit the bathroom and wash her face. You sighed and sat up.

You get dressed and showered, before you took breakfast. After this you went to the main room and then asked where Sting was actually being. Hearing that he went to the Magic Council didn't really surprise you, but truthfully, you'd have prefered to wake up in his arms.

But what to do now? It was still terribly boring and you just couldn't visit the Fairy Tail guild, Erza would blame you for not showing up on your birthday, not even in the evening. (Actually you did plan on visit your friends that night, but Sting just had to ruin that night.)

Your eyes fell on the request board, where the missions were posted. "Then I'll go on a mission." You said to yourself, looking through all requests fo find a suitable job that sounded exciting.

"That's good." you grinned. It was the recovery of an ancient artifact and the employer wasn't far away. The reward was also relatively high. Lucy would've been able to go a few months with it.

"All right, it's settled!" You exclaimed and in your excitement you didn't noticed that the request was actually an S-class mission and the artifact was stolen from one of the most dangerous Dark Guilds ever, Enigma. A name that was even familiar for you. (A/N: Oh and Enigma would be playing a big role on my Rogue x Reader story later, so memorize them xD)

Without saying goodbye, you left the guild and went on your way. But the closer you got to the destination, the more uncomfortable you started to feel.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go alone. I could have asked at least Rufus or Orga. They sit just all day at their table and chit chat, anyway." You thought as you walked towards a dark forest.

Rather than listen to the details with the employer, you immediately wanted to find out the hiding place of the thieves and get the stolen artifact to bring it back. Your music magic didn't really helped because you received no signals as you tried to locate a building or anything via sound waves.

"Strange." You muttered and walked deeper into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Time Skip: Evening -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sting just returned from Era and sighed as he opened the doors to the guild.

"These old dotards want to dictate to me how to properly fill a document, but they don't have the faintest idea of their own so-called 'order'. Tch ."He grumbled and Lector had to listen to his nagging for hours.

The Exceed covered his ears and jumped from Sting's shoulders. "All right, you've survived this Sting-kun." Lector sighed and ran to Frosch to play with her. Rogue smiled as he looked amused in Sting's face.

"When your speech becomes whining at the same time, I'm not surprised that they didn't want to be near you. " The Shadow Dragon Slayer said with a chuckle. Sting grumbled and looked away briefly.

"So what?"

"Has anyone seen [Name]? I have to do something good for her." The blonde Guild Master spoke firmly and looked around.

"The last time I saw her, she took off on a job. She'd be long gone by now. " Dobengal said and Sting blinked.

"She is went on a mission without saying a word? Which one?" He asked. Rufus put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment.

"If my memories don't deceive me, and they never do, then it is the recover of the Siren-Pearl. " He said after a moment.

Sting's eyes widened and he dropped the stack of documents in shock, which he get from the Magic Council. "That's an S-class job! She'll never survive that alone!" he muttered, before he took off to the door.

"Sting! The Magic Council wants the documents duly completed by tomorrow. You shouldn't go looking for her right now!" Lector yelled after him, but Sting didn't turn around as he called back to the Exceed.

"Who gives a damn about the Magic Council?! This is about the woman I fucking LOVE! They can punish me when I get back, I don't care!"

With that, Sting ran off to the employer to be told the location of the suspected thieves.

'I just hope I'm not too late.. Be safe, [Name].. please..'

_**To be continued :p**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Finally I have the edited chapter :D I want to thank the dear Ruedaboo for editing :) Thank you so much!  
>So enjoy :D<strong>_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT BEEN HERE?" Sting yelled to the client of the S - class mission that you had went on. The older gentleman was completely intimidated by the volume and the look that the blond guild master was giving him.

"I-I am sorry, but no one from your guild has been here to discuss the details of the mission..." The man stammered, scared and shaky.

The blond-haired Dragonslayer sighed heavily and let the man go. "Hey, old man, where is this forest where you think the thieves are hiding? I'm hoping [Name]'s there." Sting said after he calmed down and spoke a bit quieter.

The man sat down in his chair and looked at the ground. "Well.. I'm not exactly sure, but my wife said she had seen suspicious shadows head for the Exsecratio forest when they fled."

" T-the cursed forest? Where no one is seen again?" Sting asked with ever-increasing concern for you.

"Indeed." The man nodded. "We're all afraid of this forest, and we will never approach it…" the man spoke. Sting bit his lip and walked back to the door. "I'll get her out of there, at any cost." He muttered to himself. After saying his good byes, he left the property and headed for the forest.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the cursed forest, you were completely lost. The forest is getting thicker and darker with every step. The moonlight could barely shine through the overgrown branches. "I would give anything just to have Natsu with me right now. He could burn down these annoying tree's." you muttered as you struggled to get through the bushes into a clearing. To your surprise there were ruins.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of your neck stood as you heard a deathly howl of a wolf in the distance. After taking a few steps into the ruins you feel a hostile presence one which you have felt before.

"This feeling...It can't be…No..." you muttered, but a dreaded cackle confirmed your suspicions. "So we meet again, little traitor."

This was something you wished to never hear again. Even if you tried to forget your past, this woman cannot be forgotten. This voice continued to haunt you in your nightmares.

"T-Tarana (An OC made by me-she looks like this: . )..." You whispered. You circled looking and seeing nothing. Slowly backing yourself against a tree.

"Oh? You remember me? I thought you asked a memory Mage to wipe out this part of your past. Hm?" Her voice said amused. A shadow enveloped the clearing and the outline of a woman with long hair could be seen. She slowly came closer, before you stood a black-haired mage with ice-cold gray eyes and an Enigma guild symbol on her forehead.

You swallowed anxiously. "I did not betray you Tarana, and I have no reason to run away before my past. I just didn't want to be your slave anymore and be a soldier in your sick plans." Tarana smiled at you with emotionless eyes. You tried to sound determined, but the breaking of your voice betrayed your true condition.

You were terrified.

"Call it what you want. And I suppose you're looking for this..." Tarana said and pointed to a chain around her neck. The pendant was a golden shell with a red-shining pearl in the center.

"The Siren-Pearl! Hold on, why do you care for such an artifact?" You asked. Tarana just laughed and stepped closer. "This has nothing to interest you. But now that you're here, I can do what I should have done back then." She smiled a ghastly smile. "Die [Y/N]."

After Tarana had uttered these words, she flung a purple energy wave after you. 'I have to be careful. We may use the same element, but she's a Dragonslayer and can eat my sound magic.. and also she took control of shadow magic that is pretty dangurous..', you thought while you tried to evade her sound wave attacks.

"Well, well. You've gotten better at avoiding me. Let's see how long you're stamina lasts eh?" Tarana laughed and threw some shade balls in your direction. You were having trouble dodging the attacks and you knew that Tarana was too strong for you.

In an attempt to dodge a ball, you stumbled over a branch and a broken branch cut into your calf.

"Damn…"

You bit your lip and held onto the injured leg. Tarana grinned and bent down in front of you. "It would be a pity you know, if I killed you now. Let's have some fun." The black haired Dark Mage grinned and showed her sharp dragon's teeth in an arrogant grin.

She pulled you up by your hair and her index finger traced your neck down to your breasts. "A beautiful body would be a shame if…" Tarana began and her nail turned into a claw, which she traced roughly across your chest. "..A nasty scar was to arise." Tarana said and was about to cut the claw into your flesh.

A bright beam of light slammed into Tarana's hand, whereupon she threw you to the ground. Growling, the black-haired woman held her bleeding hand and looked angrily in the direction from where the attack came.

"Lay another finger on her and you'll curse the day you were born." Growled an angry voice. Your eyes widened as you realized to whom the voice belonged. "S-Sting..."

Tarana turned and went into battle position. "Don't interfere little boy. This does not concern you. So get lost before I have to mess up your pretty face." Tarana smirked and attacked Sting with a supersonic attack.

Sting blocked the attack with his dragon breath, Hakuryuu no Hokou, and blinded Tarana. He used this moment to push the black-haired mage aside and ran to your shivering form.

"Baka! Baka, Baka! DAMNIT! What are you thinking? Going on such a dangerous mission by yourself?"

Stings care was shown in anger over the fact that he was almost too late. You turned your head away and sighed guiltily. "Sumimasen ...I just… wanted... to be useful..."

Sting sighed and pulled you into a tight hug. "Don't do that again."

The moment of peace was disturbed as Tarana hit Sting in the neck with shadow magic. It caused him to be thrown against a tree to the side. "Do not turn your back on an enemy, little boy." Tarana growled out. A fight broke out between the Dragon Slayers.

-.-.-.-.-.- Time Skip because I just suck at long fight scenes D: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sting was injured. He would never have judged this woman to be a tough enemy. Tarana had gained a lot of injuries, it was clear though, Sting had clearly taken more damage. He leaned on a wall of the ruins.

He was panting and spitting blood. Every single part of his body ached and he could hardly move. Tarana stood before him with a scythe. "Any last words boy?" She asked with a grin.

"NO!" you exclaimed and ran before the injured Sting to shield him. "Are you crazy? Stay back [Y/n]!" Sting shouted.

"NEVER! Tarana, you want only my death! Keep him out of it. He…he knows nothing of you." you gritted out and stood in a protective stance.

"So be it." Tarana said and prepared her dark shadow magic that was created by Zeref with the same effect as Lullaby.

"Do not worry Sting. After she hits me, my sound waves will attack her throat. Then she cannot hurt you more. You must live for me, you hear?" You whispered to him with your head slightly turned in his direction, so he could see your sad smile. Your words brought Sting almost to tears. His hair fell in-front of his eyes and he made a decision.

Within a few seconds you felt hands on your hips. You looked up just as Sting pulled you to him and turned you so that his back faced Tarana. He'd gotten hit with the full force of the attack.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself." Sting said, before he smiled slightly.

"Man you're really stubborn, but that's why I love you, after all."

Your mouth dropped open, as tears collected in your eyes.

"W-w-what…?"

"Au revoir, it was lovely spending time with you." Tarana laughed like a maniac, and cast her magic waves in Stings direction.

"DARK MATTER..."  
>"NO!"<p>

To be continued...

_**Meanie cliffhanger again, man I am so evil.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: First I am very sorry, that I let you wait after such a cliffhanger like the last chapter. But I had a bit trouble and my beta readers seems so be away, so.. this chapter is not edited. It may have several mistakes, I am very sorry for that. But I didn't wanted to make you wait much longer. When one of my dear beta readers sent me his edit, I update this chapter. **_  
><em><strong>Oh and I am sorry that this chapter may a bit short, but I make it up on chapter 9 I promise. I dunno if chapter 9 would be the last chapter, but I plan on end this story soon.<strong>_  
><strong><em>But enough said, enjoy your rescue<em>**

" DARK MATTER ! "

"NO! "

As the black aura enveloped Tarana and her scythe , you felt a cold shiver running along your spine. You clenched your fists in Sting's vest , who held you close in his arms and pressed his head above your.

"You 'll be fine as long as I 'm here .. " Sting whispered and kissed the top of your head to soothe you. Tears ran down your cheeks. Why did it have to end like this ? What had you done wrong ?

You just wanted to be with him, the person you loved. And now both lives are threatened to go out Fate could be so damn cruel.

As Tarana spun her scythe around and let the shadows approach you, you closed your eyes and anxiously awaited your end.

After a few moments, where it was very quiet and nothing happened , you opened your eyes and saw a shadow in front of Sting. The attack was sucked into this shadow and you blinked before you recognized a familiar black cape

" Disgusting. This is the most disgusting shadow I 've ever ate . "a deep voice growled. The shadow attack broke up completely and the figure before you was now out of the shadows.

" ROGUE !" you yelled happily and Sting grinned. " It's about time , man . "

Rogue turned to you and smiled slightly. " Oh boy , there aren't we keep our eyes glued on you just for a moment and I have to save you both. Sting isn't it embarrassing as a guild master? "

Sting pouted and turned his head away. " S..Shut up and beat up that old hag already , okay ? " he murmured.

Rogue smiled and shook his head. " You bastard ! What did you do with my Dark Matter? " Tarana spatted out with gritted teeth. Rogue grinned and went in battle position.

"Your shadow magic is impurely. Hopefully I don't get my stomach upset . " , He just said. "YOU .. "

Blinded by hatred and desperation Tarana shot many Shadow Orbs in Rogue's direction. " This has no effect on me . " Rogue sighed and opened his mouth to inhale the shadow orbs. Shortly thereafter he switched to the Dragon Force mode.

Tarana backed away a few steps. " A Shadow Dragon Slayer .. " she murmured , biting her lip. Rogue grinned and disappeared into the shadows , that hovered by the Dragon Force around him. In a split second he was behind Tarana and hit her with a sword , that he had formed of shadows.

"YOU LITTLE ... ! OTO NO Hokou ! "Tarana yelled and shot her Sound Dragon Breath , however Rogue countered the purple beam with his own breath , Eiryu no Hokou. Both waves canceled each other and the two Dragon Slayers were hurled backwards.

Since Tarana was very taken by the fight against you and Sting , Rogue was an advantage , but still he did not underestimate his opponent. It was rather impressing to hurt Sting that much, after all.

Meanwhile, Sting and you were still at the ruin and embraced each other. Even if the danger was averted for the moment , you remained that way to feel more secure.

" S..Sting .. " you mumbled slightly muffled, because your face was buried in the crook his neck. " Shh .. Everything will be fine. Rogue kicks her butt. " Sting said firmly and stroked your hair. You looked up and smiled. Then you remembered his words again and blushed slightly. "You are a total idiot , you know that? " You asked , laughing.

Sting cocked his head and was a bit shocked. "Well thank you. Is this the proper way to talk to the man who would give his life for you ? "He asked , rubbing his nose against your nose.

You chuckled and shook your head. " No, but you're really stupid. Doing something dangerous like this and .. to let me think my feelings were one-sided all the times . " You whispered before you put your hand on his cheek and leaned in his face.

Timid , almost cautious , you put your lips on his and kissed him. Sting closed his eyes and returned the kiss without hesitation. His grip loosened slightly and he pulled you onto his lap as he deepened the kiss.

Both of you did not know how long you remained kissing and making out, but eventually a loud clearing of a throat attracted your attention. Sting growled and pulled reluctantly away from you. A wafer-thin strips saliva combined your tongues together.

" What ? " White Dragon Slayer asked annoyed and watched Rogue's foot impatiently stomping around on the floor.

" What the hell? I fight fearlessly for you and defeat the enemy and then YOU are the hero who ends up getting the woman ? " Rogue said jokingly. Behind him was Tarana who laid unconscious in black chains , presumably from shadows.

You giggled as Sting sticked his tongue out. "I simply just look better than you and I'm a lot more awesome . " He then said confidently.

"You really are an idiot . " You laughed and then stood up. " But.. Now I 'm your idiot . " Sting grinned as he needed Rogue's hold, before you went back home , to the Sabertooth guild.

Now everything was perfect , you thought , at least.

If it were not for another problem that the relationship with Sting could not really fix ..

" I miss them .. "


	9. Chapter 9

Since the incident with the S-class mission a full year has passed. A year in which much has happened. Rogue and Yukino became a couple, just like Natsu and Lucy. Juvia has found her happiness with Lyon and even Gajeel has made a romantic love confession to Levy.

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were very close allies who took occasional missions together. Sting and Makarov met often and discussed the procedure for the missions.

But unfortunately you saw your friends from Fairy Tail rarer than you thought. Either one team was on a mission or the common guild parties were so overcrowded that you do not find each other in the crowd. And when you found anyone, it was so loud that you could not talk.

As happy as you were to be on Sting's side , you could not ignore the growing pain in your heart, which always got stronger whenever you thought back to your old friends from Fairy Tail.

The fact that Sting, Rogue, Yukino and you were invited to the wedding of Jellal and Erza , didn't decreased the longing for your friends. On the contrary.

This day, you are going remember forever about where you felt most comfortable for your lifetime.

-.-.-.-.- The day of Jellal & Erza's wedding -.-.-.-.-.-

"Why can't I use my re-equip? It is totally exhausting to dress normally. " Erza sighed and rearranged the neckline of the bridal gown in place, because her big boobs were squeezed from the annoying fabric. Lucy sighed as she worked on Erza's hair.

"Erza-san, this special day is only once in a lifetime. Wearing a wedding dress is something unique and should be enjoyed." the blond Celestial mage smiled dreamily.

You grinned. "I can hear wedding bells for Natsu and you already, eh?" you asked mischievously. Lucy blushed and averted her gaze embarrassed. "W..We're not even together long enough.." she murmured.

You enjoyed to be back among your friends of Fairy Tail. Yukino blinked and watched her best friend. She had never seen you in a such happy and delighted state. Certainly , in Sabertooth you carried always a smile , but somehow your eyes hidden a hint of sadness, that's what Yukino would've thought. Now she knew better. It was not sadness, it was longing. Longing for your friends- Fairy Tail.

"Are you ready soon? The ceremony starts in 10 minutes!" a gruff voice came from the other side of the door. You would recognize that voice among thousands.

"We're almost done Gajeel! No stress, okay?" Erza sighed and made the final preparations to her occurrence.

"Should Leo escort you to the altar?" Lucy asked and already hold her celestial key. Erza gave her an angry look.

'I prefer to be escorted by a man that neither gropes on my breasts or grabs my butt." she stated with a nod.

"Gajeel , then you must do it!" You laughed out loud.

You received a very loud "WHAT THE FUCK?!" for a shocked response from the Iron Dragon Slayer. You all laughed and then walked out of the room.

The wedding took place in the Kardia Cathedral and the way there was already festive deposited with many garlands and a long red carpet on which the bride elegantly walked along with her companion, in this case, Laxus, and her bridesmaids, Lucy and you, to the church.

Laxus had created numerous electrical Lacrima in the air around the way that triggered small fireworks when Erza stepped onto the red carpet. Everything seemed perfect. There were so many people there, the atmosphere was just harmoniously and everything fell silent as Erza walked on the carpet.

Richard, former codename Hoteye, was allowed to wed them. His brother Wally who was one of Erza's childhood friends, had asked him and this was his chance to make up the whole trouble he and Oracion Seis had caused.

The lights in the church were in a clear red and a contemplative version of the wedding march echoed through the great hall. Jellal was already there with his groomsmen, Natsu and Sting, before Richard.

"Excited?" Sting asked with a smile as he noticed that the usually serene S-Class Mage seemed to be a little nervous and his eyes were fixed to the exit, where he expected his bride appear in the next moments.

"A little." the blue-haired mage admitted and scratched the back of his head disgraced. Sting chuckled and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Everything will be fine."

As Jellal nodded, Erza entered the hall with her companions. After reaching Jellal, Laxus himself sat by his grandfather and you and Lucy took your places next to the groomsmen. Jellal smiled happily as his bride stood beside him. He took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You look lovely." He whispered softly. Erza closed her eyes and leaned briefly against his shoulder. "Thank you, and I return the compliment." She whispered back and Jellal chuckled.

"So, now that all guests and participants gathered together, let us begin." Richard began.

"Natsu." The middle-aged priest sighed then, "Would you stop to pick your nose?"

Erza gave Natsu a death glare. "If you wipe that finger on my dress, I'll make dragon stew out of you." the redhead hissed and Natsu went pale.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked.

"We are gathered here to unite two young people in the holy covenant of marriage. I know well both the groom and the bride and I wish them all the best and good luck on the new life together. Even though the times may still seem so hopeless, I wish you the strength to get through all adversity." Richard said, and the couple smiled gently at each other.

"I ask you, the Jellal Fernandes present here, will you take Erza Scarlet here present to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and honor her, till death do you part?"

Jellal looked lovingly at his bride and gently squeezed her hand. "I do " Erza's smile widened.

"And you, Erza Scarlet, do you take Jellal Fernandes who is here, to be your legally wedded husband? To love and honor him, until death do you part?"

Erza looked to Jellal and closed her eyes once again. "I do." was her prompt reply.

Richard smiled. "Well, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please exchange your wedding rings and announce your marriage vows."

You got up and hold on a silk pillow with a small box with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. You opened the box and revealed two beautiful golden rings. Jellal took one of them and took Erza's hand and held it. He smiled happily.

"Erza Scarlet, you have no idea how happy you make me, that I may spend the rest of my life with you. Since the day you stepped into my life, I was already aware that your place would be at my side." While Jellal said this, the agitated gaze from Erza fell to her childhood friends.

"I pledge you hereby that I will always protect and love you, no matter whatever happens." Jellal said and placed the ring on her finger. "This ring symbolizes my immense love for you and to show others to whom you belong. I'll let you never go again." The blue -haired man said happily.

Erza smiled and held back her tears of joy. Then she took the second ring and held Jellal's hand. "Jellal Fernandes, you never can guess how much happiness I have from you. I've met so many wonderful people through you and thanks to them, I've experienced things others can only dream of. You always gave me strength and courage after you return to your old self and you always believed in me, without entertain the slightest doubt. I could not be happier and I could live my live over again, I wouldn't change any of it. I vow to be a good wife to you and raise our children with great care." Erza said, her gentle behavior shocked everyone in that moment. Then she put the other golden ring on his finger.

"This ring symbolizes the strong bond that connects us. A band that is stronger than all metals or magic in the world. A love that will never end. A magic that bind us together forever. I love you." She whispered tenderly.

Richard grinned. "You may now kiss the bride." Jellal put his hands on Erza's hips and grinned wide.

"This is my favorite part of the whole wedding." Erza smiled.

"What a coincidence. It's mine too." She smiled and the two kissed long and passionately s everyone applauded the happy duo.

Sniffles in the front rows did not escape your ears. "Gajeel, are you crying?" You giggled, before you wiped away your own tears.

"Nonsense, I just got something in my eye. I wouldn't cry because of something cheesy like this." The Dragon Slayer hissed back before sniffing some more.

As the bride and groom walked along the paths, the rice throwing and the electrical Lacrimas began and that offered an impressive light show. It was all wonderful and without incident, until a whole package of rice flew directly to Jellal, hitting his head.

"Ow! What the-?!" Jellal yelled annoyed and everyone turned to the direction from which the package came. Of course, everyone saw a grinning Natsu.

"What? Saves time." He laughed and thus got a head smack from Lucy.

"You're such an idiot."

"Haha, but that's why you like me." Natsu grinned and Lucy sighed before she smiled. It was just so wonderful and you thought that this day should never end.

Before the evening dance began, the bridal bouquet toss came. "Okay, all you guys- I mean women, stand up please!" Erza yelled and turned around.

"Juvia will catch the bouquet!" Juvia cried motivated and Cana stood beside her.

"Never! I want a boyfriend and I WILL marry him! You will see!"

"Ready? Go!" Erza shouted and threw the bouquet backwards. A brief scuffle arose and the women tried to catch the bouquet. After a short hike through several hands, from which the flowers were repeatedly escaped from the force of the scuffle, they finally landed in the [s/c] hands of a certain [h/c]-haired woman.

"[Y/n]-chan! Congratulations! You will be the next bride " Happy shouted enthusiastically and you looked on the bouquet, blushing, before you threw it away again. "Ah!"

The bouquet flew again through the hands of hysterical women and landed in the hands of Wendy.

"A child?! Now there will be no more weddings for a long time!" Cana grumbled and got drunk out of frustration from her beer keg that she brought along.

"What do you mean 'child'?" Wendy pouted and was patted on the head by Carla. You stood there smiling, watching your friends with a wistful smile.

You were so deep into your thoughts that you didn't even noticed somebody behind you, until you felt two strong arms wrapped around your waist. Almost automatically you leaned back against a familiar strong chest and inhaled the scent of your Dragon Slayer boyfriend.

Sting smiled and kissed your neck gently. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little sad." He whispered, as his hands ran up and down your sides.

"No, no, I 'm just getting emotional at weddings. I'm sorry." You whispered and closed your eyes. The laughter of your friends and the disputes were a soothing melody for you and you sighed as you knew that the day was almost at it's end.

Sting's look turned serious for a briefly moment, before he looked to the others. Natsu ate the whole wedding cake and was chased by Erza because of that. Rogue and Yukino stood at a fountain and watched Frosch swimming.

It was no secret to Sting that your heart always belonged to Fairy Tail. Even after more than a whole year. He hoped that you would eventually get over it, instead, the situation got worse with each passing day and the guild master of Sabertooth hardly knew what to do about it. But then an idea plopped in his mind.

With a grin, he turned you in his arms, so that you were facing him. "We should spend the night here at Fairy Tail. What do you think?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

You smiled and nodded, before you pecked his lips. "That would be great."

Sting nodded. He made a decision this night. A decision that will change his and your life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Time skip -.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day ended with a dismantled church, destroyed interior and numerous guests that were scattered around the guild house, passed out from alcohol.

You were in one of the many rooms in the bed and slept. At least until you noticed that Sting was no longer beside you. Perplex you opened your eyes and looked around. At the exact moment the door opened and Sting entered.

"You're awake? Good." He said somewhat serious.

"Sting? Are you okay?" You asked, straightening up. You watched confused; the blond- haired mage had a magic stamp in his hand.

"Show me your guild symbol. I'm removing it. You are no longer a member of Sabertooth."

"I beg your pardon?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the last chapter of this story.**_

"Show me your guild symbol. I'm removing it. You are no longer a member of Sabertooth."

"I beg your pardon?"

With wide eyes you stared in shock at your boyfriend. "Y..You're disbanding me.. from Sabertooth? Why?" You asked, trying to remain calm. Your heart felt just as heavy as it was about to burst. Sting looked away.

"It's for your own good. You belong here." the White Dragon Slayer said sternly and held his arm out on which was his own guild symbol. You could just not see it now, because he wore a blazer over his waistcoat- which was actually rather unusual for him.

"For my own good? Are you suggesting to me so that it is for my own good when we break up again?" You asked, looking at Sting.

"I.. I didn't say that." Sting sighed and apparently it seemed that it was hard for him to maintain his current composure. He bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"Your heart always belonged here. You're a Fairy Tail mage and will always be one. And that's why I decided to.." Sting began and reached for your hand. You shook your head and tried to free yourself from his grip, but Sting was stronger.

"What had you decided?" You wanted to know, as you were pulled out of the room. "Wait, I need to get dressed at least.." You sighed slightly upset because you did not necessarily want that the entire guild saw you in a short nightgown.

"..."

Sting was silent as he dragged you further down the way. In the main hall, he threw you roughly before Makarov.

"Here." He said before he left the guild house with Rogue and the others.

"S-Sting..?"

You were absolutely clueless what was in his mind right now. What was going on with him?

Makarov sat in front of you and looked a little strict, but he seemed to keep back tears.

"[Y/n], my child. Listen to me." He began and the you obeyed, of course.

You sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him and saw how everyone else sat in a circle around you. It was almost as if everyone kept distance. What could that mean?

"If you come back to us, it means that you need to be under some new rules." Makarov said and closed his eyes.

"New rules?" You asked slightly worried, as he nodded.

"Number 1: You are forbidden to set foot into another guild hall aside from us ever again. You belong to us, and we will not take risk again of losing you." You shivered at this rule. You couldn't even enter Sabertooth this way. But it was probably better that way..

"Number 2, you may never leave again our guild. You are to be loyal to us as long as you live. Only then you may you rejoin." You gulped, but nodded finally.

"Number 3: my rules are observed irrevocable and absolute. You are not to scrutinize them and have to accept them in every way." You nodded, that was never be in doubt.

Makarov stood up. "Number 4. Our guild symbol. Mirajane."

When Makarov said the name of the barmaid, she was already beside you. "Back at the old place?" She asked with a smile. You nodded and pushed your gown down a bit, so Mirajane could make the [f/c] symbol on your left breast.

"I will not break these rules, Master. Thank you for allowing me to join the Fairy Tail again.." you murmured and nibbled on your lower lip.

Makarov smiled. "Wrong. You are not a member of Fairy Tail." He grinned. You blinked.

"W..What?"

"Look closely." Mirajane laughed and showed you the magic stamp.

"T..the guild symbol has changed slightly?" You stated confused.

"Exactly. Do you recognize that sign on the left?" Mirajane asked and you stood for a moment confused before your eyes widened and you recognized the tiger head from the Sabertooth emblem.

"S..Sabertooth's head..." you stammered.

"You got it covered." a familiar voice chuckled from the door. You turned around and saw a grinning Sting leaning on the door frame. He had taken off his blazer and thrown it over his shoulder. He pulled himself from the door frame and showed you his guild symbol. It was the same symbol as the one on Mirajane 's stamp.

"What does that mean?" You asked visibly perplexed and looked around.

Makarov couldn't hold back his tears and sobbed softly. "Our family has grown." He said between sobs.

"You mean-?"

Sting smiled and walked over to you. He hugged you and stroked your hair. "That's right. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail don't exist anymore. Starting today, we are all members of Saber Tail. The merged guild of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail." Sting explained. Your eyes widened and your mouth was open.

"Oi, what do you mean by Saber Tail? We had agreed on the name Fairy Tooth!" Natsu interjected.

Sting pouted "Fairy Tooth? Seriously? Tooth Fairy? Who's gonna take us seriously with that name? Our name is Saber Tail!"

"Fairy Tooth!"

"Saber Tail!"

"FAIRY TOOTH!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled annoyed.

"[Y/n] - chan, which name do you like?" Mirajane asked.

"Ano.. I like Saber Tail." You smiled, you were still totally befuddled.

"YES! We are Saber Tail from now on!" Sting yelled exited and stuck his arm in the air.

"Oh boy..." Laxus sighed and just shook his head.

"But Sting.. Tell me why. That was your decision, wasn't it?" You started, on the verge of tears from joy. Sting smirked and leaned his forehead against yours.

"Yes, it was. You can't live without Fairy Tail. And I can't live without you. So I did what makes us both happy. I have brought your heart and my heart together." He said and kissed you softly on the lips. "And with Makarov as a guild master, I finally got more time for the most important thing in my life." he grinned and winked at you, making you blush.

"Hey! We agreed that we share the work as guild masters! You cannot get away from those responsibilities, young man!" Makarov pouted and the whole guild laughed.

Sting smirked and then looked up. "[Y/n].." he began. You saw your blonde Dragon Slayer boyfriend went down to one knee.

"Oh my-" you whispered bringing your hands up to cover your mouth, and there was dead silence in the crowded hall.

"You have influenced my life so much in the last year and I just can not imagine my life without you. Look how far my love is gone just for you. But that's not enough for me. My life and happiness is only perfect only when I know you will be by my side forever and officially. That's why I want to know.." Sting said as he took a silver ring box from his pocket and revealed a gold ring with a diamond and two [f/g] embedded on the sides.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy were rolling down your cheeks as you held your hand over your mouth. Makarov smiled and cried even more. Mirajane also wiped away tears and even Natsu held his breath, as everyone waited for a response.

"Of course I do! Of course I want to be your wife!"

Sting grinned and tackled you to the ground as he sealed your mouth in a passionate kiss. Cheers from the whole guild were heard and the newly engaged couple could not stop kissing for a while.

"Sorry, old man." Sting laughed after he pulled away and helped you up. "You have to do the work by yourself. I have to plan my wedding and honeymoon." Makarov chuckled and you giggled before you ran your hand through his wild hair.

"Devious little dragon."

Sting grinned and pulled you in for another kiss. "I love you, Mr. Eucliffe." You whispered between kisses. Sting smiled and gently nipped your bottom lip.

Not as much as I love you, future Mrs. Eucliffe." Sting purred and began to suck at your soft spot until he drew a low moan from you.

"Tch, get a room." Laxus growled annoyed and Sting grinned before he lifted you up bridal style in his arms.

"Nothing easier than that. Nevertheless, we need to practice for the wedding night and to carry you over the threshold." Sting laughed.

You shook your head with a smile. "Idiot." was the last thing you said before he disappeared with you into the room you slept and enjoyed the beginning of your new life together.

THE END

EXTENDED ENDING

You and Sting sat with your daughter in the common guild hall and remembered old times. Sting had his daughter in his arms and held her with pride. Natsu wanted to hold her too, but both parents had decided against it because Natsu had the habit of dropping things. Or worse.

The baby began to cry and Stings attempts to comfort her failed. You took her from him and tried to figure out what is wrong with her.

"Oh you poor thing. I think she's hungry." You smiled and then pushed your shirt to the side so you could feed the baby. In this moment Natsu and Gray jumped up beside you.

"I..I 'll go back there just look for something." Natsu stammered and cleared his throat while Gray nodded and said, "I'll help you!"

Sting rolled his eyes as the two mages fled to the other side of the room. The blond-haired Dragon Slayer got up and followed them. "What are you doing?" Sting asked and the two mages looked sheepishly at the floor.

"We just wanted to discuss the soup of the day." Gray laughed uncertainly.

Sting sighed. "I don't know what got you so scared. This is just the most natural and most wonderful thing in the world." He explained , pointing to your form.

Natsu nodded frantically. "Yes, we agree on that, but currently a child sucks on it."

"That's my daughter, who a bit hungry, okay? You just have to get used to this. And if you have problems or questions, ask us." Sting sighed and pulled the two back to the group where you sat with the other girls.

A moment of silence was falling over the group before Natsu cleared his throat. "[Y-Y/n]... We would like to know something about breastfeeding.." the Fire Dragon Slayer started and scratched his head sheepishly.

You looked up and smiled. "Of course. Don't be shy. What you want to know?" You asked with a slight chuckle.

"Ano.." Natsu cleared his throat and nudged Gray with his elbow.

"D..Does it hurt? " the ice mage asked.

"In the beginning a bit, but now it's just a pleasant tugging." You replied and looked dreamily at your daughter.

"And .. how often do she need to be breastfed?" Natsu then stuttered.

You raised an eyebrow. "Whenever she's hungry?" You laughed and were amused by the awkwardness of your friends.

"Hey, I still have a question!" Natsu exclaimed curious as he crossed his arms.

"...If she blow into the one breast does the other become bigger?"

"..."

"Okay, that's enough you idiots." Sting sighed and pulled the two back away from you.

The whole guild house burst into laughter, but you would never give up this life; nothing in the world could ever make you as happy.


End file.
